My Dream
by LolitaSnake
Summary: Hermione is in love with her professor. They share a night together.
1. Chapter 1

Afterwards I scrub myself, until my skin burns and my eyes water. I try to wash away all traces of him from my body. Each body part reminds me of him.

My legs enthralled him. A soft kiss leaves a burning sensation on the back of my thigh.

Each breast feels the presence of his large, warm hands.

My lips tingle with the lingering feeling of his.

My fingers twitch with the need to touch him again. I scrub harder. I can still smell him. That musky smell of masculinity. It always leaves me hot with desire. I can feel his breath in my ear as he tells me to undress. His voice sending a soft shiver down my spine and a wetness between my legs.

I shake my head trying to rid myself of his image.

I leave my shower, still dripping, I lie on my bed and begin to cry, as the confusion and need overwhelms me.

When I awake I feel broken. He has used me, I am sure. He won't feel the need to be with me again. I want him, but I know I must forget what happened. He is my professor, we can not be together. As I dress for the day I wonder if anything will change. If we will exchange knowing glances with one and other. If he will be harsher towards me in class. I can not imagine him being kind. It is impossible for him to be anything but harsh, mean, cruel even.

I look up at his place at the staff table. He eyes always sweeping the hall before him. He is always watching to stop trouble before it begins. So diligent, my double spy. My heart stops as his eyes find mine. I feel him inside my head. Together we watch my memory of our encounter followed by my shower.

The connection breaks. He looks at me so intensely I feel as if I can not breathe. I wish I knew what he is thinking, what he wants from me. I know he will never tell me. His two masters take up all his time and energy.

The dream I have of being with him, is just that, a dream.

A/N: I wrote this on a whim. If anyone wishes me to continue it, let me know. I could take this little story many places...


	2. Chapter 2

I continue on as I always had. Studying, eating, resting, plotting and nagging. This is a rut I wish I could pull myself from. Nothing has changed, except my need to relieve a certain night. A night full of passion and reckless abandon. I watch him whenever I think he's not looking. He always catches me. How couldn't he. His face is forever that impenetrable mask. I remember that night. His eyes searing into mine. The blackness was so complete I lost myself in there.

Things are changing. I can feel it. When I walk past him his magic pulses. I feel as if it is repelling me. Of course it is, he doesn't want me. I was used.

I had tried to talk to him. I wanted to ask if I disappointed him somehow. I had barely opened my mouth when he swept from the classroom. He only said one word. "Leave."

I've noticed when It calls him. The slight shiver barely noticeable to the untrained eye. I see it and I know he's worried. I am too.

He once called himself the Half Blood Prince. I now call him My Dark Prince. Presumptuous, I know. I am a foolish girl dreaming of foolish things. But without my dreams of Potion masters and dark haired children I would waste away. I need this hope.

Breakfast always was my favorite meal of the day. Everyone is quiet and I can read without interruption. I don't anymore though. I watch him. He is always aware. I worry that he isn't sleeping well. The darkness under his eyes has become worse and his skin is even paler.

Something is about to happen and he knows it.

Albus Dumbledore is dead. My Dark Prince is a murderer. He knew it was coming. I think Dumbledore knew too. Something has been hidden from us. The boys and I are packed to leave. A wedding so beautiful. I feel so happy for them. They give me hope. When this is over perhaps… No, he used me.

Chaos. The Ministry has fallen. Time to leave. Where to I do not know.

We've almost finished it! The Diadem, the Snake and then just him. I can almost taste the victory. All around me my friends have fallen. But I cannot mourn them now. I must help finish this.

My Dark Prince. The blood flows from him. They took his memories and left. He's dying. I can feel a small spark of his magic. It's hopeless but I try to heal him. I use the dittany to no avail. The wound won't close no matter what spell I use. I throw myself on him.

"Please, don't die. I need you. Please don't die."

I look at his face. I can feel his magic fading. He opens his eyes and stares into mine. I feel the words in my head.

'Cloak. Phoenix tears.'

I rip at his cloak until I find the tiny vial. One, two, three. The wound starts to knit itself back together. My Dark Prince. There is hope.


	3. Chapter 3

He has slept for two days and I have not left his side. Our side suffered so many losses. The creature is dead. His followers disbanded. Our people rounding them up like the animals they are. We will mourn later, celebrate later. For now there is so much work to do. I've been asked repeatedly to help heal the injured. Clean away the debris. Rebuild the castle. I cannot. I must stay with him. I need to see him wake. They eventually left me to my silent vigil.

I see his fingers twitch. I rub the sleep from my eyes and edge my chair closer to his bedside. They twitch again. I watch his face as his eyes slowly open. He tries to say something, but he can't. He starts to cough. I hold a cool glass of water to his lips and he drinks as if he is dying of thirst.

"Is it over?" He asks. His voice filled with hope.

"Yes."

"Potter, is he alive?" The question surprised me.

"Yes, he is."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two days. I brought you here after I used the Phoenix tears. I gave you all the necessary potions, from your personal stores. Your wards were broken before I arrived." I cringed, waiting for him to scold me.

"Thank you."

"What?" I was stunned.

"I said thank you. Without your help I would have died. I don't know what else to say."

He had thanked me. No cold comments, just genuine gratitude. I was so happy I smiled at my snarky potions professor.

"You're welcome."

"Stop grinning at me and get me some food girl!" Back to snarky, but I saw the edge of his mouth twitch. My Dark Prince is happy.

Unsurprisingly he wants to leave the hospital wing. We walk to his quarters together. I wait for him to dismiss me, but he holds the door open for me. We sit in front of the fire, examining each other. Walking has tired him out. He looks worried all of a sudden, although his face is blank. I can tell by his eyes, the slight change of their movement.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He eyes glisten with unshed tears. I rush to kneel before him and take both his hands in mine.

"So am I." I say as I look deep into his eyes searching from what I need. I find it.

"I love you Severus and I understand. What we did was dangerous. More for you than me. We can be together now, if you want to be. I won't push you into something you don't want. I want you to know that I loved you long before our night together and I always will." I am crying now. I am so overwhelmed. He stays silent for what seems hours.

"Forgive me Hermione, but I must retire, I am so very tired. Will you stay with me, please?"

"Of course I will." I stand and help him to his bedroom. Counting my blessing as we undress and climb into his soft bed. We lie facing each other. My face pressed against his chest. I listen to his heart and breathing slow.

"I love you too." He whispers as he drifts into slumber

A/N: I will be writing approximately three more chapters. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I will update as often as I can.


End file.
